harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
17. Kapitel: Die vier Champions
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 17. Kapitel: Die vier Champions (im Original: The Four Champions) Der völlig verdatterte Harry wird zu den anderen drei Champions in einen kleinen Nebenraum der Großen Halle geschickt. Dort stellt ihn Ludo Bagman den anderen drei Champions als überraschend ausgewählten vierten vor. Es kommt zu einem heftigen Streit: Sobald Madame Maxime in den Raum kommt, stürzt sich die empörte Fleur Delacour Hilfe suchend auf ihre Schulleiterin. Im Namen ihrer Schule protestiert Madame Maxime dagegen, dass Hogwarts sich unfairerweise einen zweiten Champion erschlichen habe. Igor Karkaroff beschimpft Albus Dumbledore als Betrüger und verlangt, dass auch die anderen Schulen zwei Champions bekommen müssten. Anderenfalls werde er mit seiner Gruppe sofort abreisen. Professor Snape bezichtigt Harry, er habe alle einschließlich Dumbledore hintergangen und ausgetrickst. Professor Moody argumentiert dagegen: Der Feuerkelch könne nur durch einen sehr mächtigen Verwirrungszauber dazu gebracht worden sein, einen vierten Champion zu benennen. Wahrscheinlich habe eine volljährige magische Person dem verhexten Feuerkelch Harry als einzigen Bewerber einer vierten Schule untergejubelt. Diese Person habe wohl vor, Harry im Laufe der schulischen Wettkampfveranstaltung zu ermorden. Karkaroff hält dagegen, Moody sehe bekanntermaßen in jedem Vorfall einen geplanten Mordanschlag. Schließlich klärt Dumbledore mithilfe von Barty Crouchs Regelkenntnissen, dass Harry unweigerlich am Turnier teilnehmen müsse, auch wenn alle wüssten, dass irgendetwas bei seiner Auswahl schiefgelaufen sei. Der Feuerkelch könne für dieses Turnier keine weiteren Champions mehr bestimmen, weil sein magisches Feuer bereits erloschen sei. Die Abreise der Durmstrang-Delegation sei unfair gegenüber Viktor Krum, der als Durmstrang-Champion wohl oder übel zur Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier verpflichtet sei. Diese Information befriedigt zwar niemanden, wird aber als unabänderlich akzeptiert. Die Schulleiter und Champions der anderen Schulen ziehen sich verärgert zurück, sobald Barty Crouch den Champions etwas über die erste der Turnieraufgaben bekannt gegeben hat: * Die erste Aufgabe solle Mut und Kühnheit der Champions auf die Probe stellen. Deshalb würden sie erst direkt vor dem Wettkampf Ende November erfahren, was auf sie zukomme und müssten diese unerwartete Gefahr einzig mithilfe ihres Zauberstabs meistern. Barty Crouch, der geistesabwesend wirkt und krank aussieht, verlässt Hogwarts, nachdem er diese Pflicht erledigt hat. Dumbledore, der mit Ludo Bagman, den Lehrern und den beiden Hogwarts-Champions zurückbleibt, schickt Cedric und Harry zum Feiern in ihre Häuser. Harry, der schon mehrfach beteuert hat, er habe den Zettel mit seinem Namen nicht in den Kelch geworfen, wiederholt dies auch auf Cedrics Nachfrage hin. Cedric glaubt ihm eben sowenig wie später die Gryffindors. Harry erinnert sich an seinen Alptraum, indem Voldemort und sein Diener Wurmschwanz ihn ermorden wollten. Er ist besorgt, Moodys Verdacht könne durchaus richtig sein, ein mächtiger Zauberer wolle ihn nur deshalb im Turnier haben, um ihn dabei zu Tode kommen zu lassen. Ihm ist deshalb absolut nicht zum Feiern zumute. Der härteste Schlag für ihn ist es, dass selbst sein Freund Ron ihm nicht glaubt. Statt mit ihm reden zu können, verteidigt sich Harry vergeblich gegen Rons neidischen Vorwurf, selbst ihm, seinem besten Freund, den Trick zum Überwinden der Alterslinie verheimlicht zu haben. Am Rand erwähnt: Violet, Katie Bell, Weatherby 17. Kapitel im Film Harry kommt in den Raum zu den anderen Champions. Ihm folgen die Schulleiter, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Barty Crouch die sich heftig streiten. Dumbledore eilt auf Harry zu, packt ihn bei den Schultern und schüttelt ihn, er will wissen ob Harry seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hat, was Harry verneint. Dumbledore beendet den Wortwechsel zwischen Moody, Madame Maxime und Karkaroff. Im Gegensatz zum Buch sagt Moody nichts davon, dass jemand Harry in das Turnier geschmuggelt habe, um ihn ermorden zu können. Dumbledore bittet Barty Crouch zu entscheiden, was nun passieren soll. Crouch entscheidet, dass Harry am Turnier teilnehmen müsse. Crouch gibt den Champions keine Information über die erste Aufgabe des Turniers. Die nun folgenden Szenen gibt es im Buch nicht: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody und Snape beraten sich in Dumbledores Büro. McGonagall rät Dumbledore, Harry zu verbieten am Turnier teilzunehmen. Dumbledore lehnt das ab, mit Crouchs Begründung, dass Harry einen bindenden Vertrag eingegangen ist. Er entscheidet mit der Unterstützung von Snape, den Dingen vorerst seinen Lauf zu lassen. Dumbledore beauftragt Moody auf Harry aufzupassen. Während dieses Gespräches steht Dumbledore über dem Denkarium und lässt Gedanken mittels Zauberstab in das Gefäß "fließen". Nächste Einstellung: Im Schlafsaal macht Ron, der stinksauer ist, im Beisein von Neville und Seamus, Harry heftige Vorwürfe, weil er seinem besten Freund nicht verraten will, wie er die Alterslinie überwinden konnte, um seine Anmeldung in den Kelch zu werfen. Harry versucht zu erklären, dass er auch nicht weiß, was vorgegangen ist. Er bittet förmlich darum, dass Ron ihm glaubt. Aber Ron ist unversöhnlich. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4AR